Warm Embrace
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: Set 7 years prior. Rufus Shinra has found the woman he loves. But can they truly stay together with the weight of the world on their shoulders. *Warning: Open minds required*


The silence echoed through the Shinra family mansion. Sitting on the upper plates of Midgar it was heavily guarded round the clock by soldiers. Yet nobody would ever dare to attack the Shinra family in their home. Currently the older of the two Shinra children, Rufus, lay awake in his bed. The only light in the room was a streetlights eerie glow sneaking through drawn curtains.

The glaring red numbers of his bedside clock read seven in the morning. He stared at the clock his gaze intent and unwavering. From his room he could hear the sounds of his parents moving around the room down the hall. Rufus sat up, the blankets slipping down his bare chest. _Any second now that door will fly open_, Rufus thought, his blue eyes flickering to the door.

"Wake up!"

A voice called as the door flew open. A short girl stood framed in the door, a warm smile on her face.

"Get up big brother," she said placing her hand son her hips.

"Is your intentions to awaken me or the entire house," he asked tossing the covers aside.

"Mom and Dad are already awake," she said with a toss of her strawberry blonde hair.

"I know," he commented slipping past her into the hallway.

He could feel her eyes on him as he slipped into the bathroom. _Please don't look at me_, he thought turning on the shower. 

_Don't look at me with your beautiful eyes, Kally_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A maid set out plates for the Shinra family as they sat at the dining table. Rufus sat at the table with his eyes downcast. He picked at his breakfast half heartedly, feeling the gaze of his family on him.

"What's your problem boy?"

"Andrew," his mother snapped.

"Rufus has a big test today," Kally informed them.

_That's not it_, he thought looking up. Kally sat across from him buttering a piece of toast. She felt his gaze upon her and looked up. Meeting his gaze she gave him a warm smile and put her toast down. Reaching across the table she gently patted his hand.

"You'll do fine."

As she withdrew her hand Rufus fought the urge to grab her hand. The feel of her skin sent shivers down his spine.

"Colette, tell us about your big dinner tonight," his father said.

As his mother drowns on about her dinner party Rufus let his mind wander. Gazing over at Kally he stared at her face. Her bright green eyes and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair.

_If only she had never been born. Then I would never be such a horrible person. But then I would have never found the one I love so_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Midgar University lay in the shadows of the giant Shinra building. The grounds were a sea of people heading in every direction. Rufus was heading in the direction of the high school to pick up Kally. Girls tried to catch his attention as he passed. While guys tried to start conversations with him only to stop when he showed no interest.

As he walked his eyes keep falling to the piece of paper in his hand. The paper was from Professor Hojo at the Shinra lab. He had given Rufus papers on the current Shinra family. _There is just no mistaking it. Kally is my biological sister. It's just not fair._

As the high school came into sight Rufus swiftly shoved the paper into his bag. Scanning the faces of the high school students he searched for Kally. 

"Kally left already," one of her friends said spotting Rufus.

"What?"

The girl shifted uncomfortable under Rufus' hard gaze. "Yeah, went with Micah just a few minutes ago. He said he had to talk to her."

_She left without me? Does she know how I feel? Is she trying to scare me off? No, she would never do that and she can't possibly know how I feel_.

Instead of heading home Rufus' wandered the streets of upper Midgar. Without Kally it just didn't seem normal to go home. He always had walked home with her. _Kally is probably already home and I'm wandering around like a moron_.

But he just couldn't bring himself to return home. What if she wasn't home? His parents depended on him to look out for her and he would get all the blame if something happened to her. So for hours he wandered the streets. In and out of stores he wandered. Stopping at different booths to admire the jewelry. Picking up a necklace he looked it over. _This would look beautiful against Kally's neck_. With a check of his watch he found the time to be well after seven. 

Shoving his hands deep into his pocket he decided to head home. 

"Hey girl, you okay?" he heard a man ask. 

"Rufus."

The voice was weak but Rufus would recognize it anywhere. Spinning on his heals, he saw her. She was leaning against a wall people hovering around her. Her hair was tousled, one of the sleeves of her school uniform was torn.

"Kally!"

His feet carried him in a run to her side. People parted as he finally reached her. She collapsed into his open arms, her green eyes welling up with tears.

"Rufus," she cried burying her face in his chest.

"What happened," he asked gently stroking her hair.

"Micah and I got in a fight. He was yelling and I ran away," she explained. "Mom's going to be so mad I ruined the sleeve."

Rufus picked her up in his arms, anger burning in his chest. _She's hurt and that bastard did this too her._

"Don't worry, mom won't be mad about your sleeve," he told her as her carried her towards home.

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. He could smell her hair, the perfume of strawberries drifting under his nose and he held her tighter. They reached the mansion, the soldiers said nothing as he passed them.

"I love you big brother," she whispered into his chest as he nudged the door open.

He froze for a moment on the threshold, her words echoing in his head. _No, she doesn't, couldn't, possibly love me the same way I love her_. Carrying her up the stairs with no sign of his parent he headed towards her room. Laying her gently on the bed he pulled the covers up over her small form.

Looking down at her he sat on the bed next to her. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed.

"Kally," he whispered, laying his hand on top of hers.

She didn't respond and from the sound of her breathing Rufus knew she was asleep.

"I love you, Kally."

Reaching down he gently brushed her cheek. _You care for me, when the rest of this family hates me you're there. Always there for me._

Resting his hands on either side of her head her gazed down at her. 

_I love you so much._

Her lips were soft against his as he kissed her. He didn't think, only acted never wanting this moment to end. _This is will probably be the only time I can touch her like this_. If only he had been paying more attention to the world around him.

"Boy, are you…"

His father's voiced trailed off as he caught sight of his children. Rufus looked up, unable to pull away fast enough. His body froze as his father advanced on him. The older man grabbed Rufus roughly by the arm and dragged him away from Kally. Rufus wanted to get one look at her, knowing full well he may never see her again. His father dragged him through the upper halls into the giant master bedroom. His mother jumped as the door crashed against the wall.

"Colette, do you have any idea what your son was doing," his father yelled throwing Rufus into the room.

_Your son? So I'm not good enough to be called your son now old man?_

His mother stood up from her vanity shaking her head.

"She's your little sister!"

His mother gasped, "Andrew, what was he doing?"

"I'll tell you what he was doing! Taking advantage of his little sister. Kissing her like that!"

"Rufus!"

He stared blankly ahead as his mother and father yelled.

"She's sixteen Rufus! You are almost nineteen, you should know better," his mother screeched.

_She'll hear you, everything you are screaming._

"What else have you done to her?" his father demanded.

_Nothing, I've done nothing. I only love her, that's all._

"Answer us," his mother yelled, her hands balled into fists.

"We're you going to fuck her," his father sneered shoving him. "Would your sick mind feel good to fuck your little sister?"

"You're one to talk old man."

"What did you say?" His fathers voice dropped dangerously low as the elder Shinra advanced on his son.

Rufus rose to his full height, seemingly towering over his shorter father. "You heard me, old man. You've probably fucked your secretary more times this month then your own wife."

His parents froze, his mothers green eyes flickered to her husband. The anger grew like a heavy fog in the room.

"At least I love her. For once I wish she wasn't my sister. So then these feelings wouldn't have to be hidden from her," he said harshly.

"You can't love her," his mother yelled.

"I do love her," Rufus shot back.

"And I love him too," a soft voice said.

Kally stood in the doorway, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks. She took a shaky step into the room as his mother rushed to meet her daughter.

"No Kally, you can't love him. You don't understand, he is simply playing a game," his mother said swiftly hugging Kally.

"No mom, I know he's not playing a game," Kally said trying to meet his eyes over his mother's shoulder.

_She loves me? But is it the same way, the same type of love?_

"Kally," he whispered taking a step forward.

His father stepped into his path, blocking him from Kally. "Get out."

"Dad," Kally protested.

His father shoved him towards the door. Kally reached her hand out and for a moment they could touch fingers. They were pulled apart as Rufus was shoved into the hall and down the stairs. 

"I don't ever want to see you face in this house again," his father growled pulling the door open. "And you stay away from Kally."

The door slammed behind him as Rufus stood on the front porch. He was left with the clothes on his back and two thousand gil in his wallet. _Kally… I may never see Kally again. _

He headed down the walkway to the street.

"Rufus!"

Kally stood in the doorway, staring at him. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms. Rufus held her close his eyes focused on the door.

"Take me away from here Rufus," Kally whispered. "I don't ever want to be away from you."

Rufus grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. "We'll find a place for ourselves. Where we never have to worry about the eyes of those that frown on us."

_We may be breaking every rule ever created. We may have fallen from heaven's grace but that doesn't matter. All that matters is Kally. All that matters is our love_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The slums were a busy place. Rufus and Kally strolled hand in hand through the busy streets. For three months they had been away on their own. And still Rufus would look behind his back from any sign of SOLDIER. _They are out there, but it is so easy to get lost in the crowds of the slums. _

"Rufus I'm scared," Kally whispered later that night as he held her in his arms.

"It's all right to be afraid," he whispered gently rubbing her back.

"I've never done this before," she told him as he laced their fingers together. "It's supposed to be so sacred. But why am I so afraid?"

They sat on the bed together, still in each other's arms. Rufus gently lay kisses on her face. "I'll be so gently, Kally. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know you will be gently. I never fear you will hurt me," Kally whispered looking into his eyes. 

"Trust me Kally," he whispered pushing her slowly backwards.

"I do trust you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rufus lay awake in Kally's arms not wanting to move. He could still smell her skin; still feel the softness of her skin under his hands. 

"Rufus," Kally whispered, her arms tightening around his chest. "Do you think Mom and Dad are angry with us?"

Rufus lay a kiss on her forehead, gently running his hands down her naked hips. "They probably miss you."

"I want to see them. Not talk to them just see them," Kally said. "Just to see if they are okay."

"We can go home tonight."

Kally snuggled up closer to him and Rufus worried. _What will they think to see us back again? Everything will be okay, it just has to be._

~*~*~*~*~*~

They walked the streets of the slums side by side. Kally reached out and found his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey kids," a voice behind them sneered.

Rufus spun, instantly shoving Kally behind him. A man stood in the corner staring at them.

"Willing to share your beautiful escort," the man asked.

"Fuck off," Rufus snapped pushing Kally farther backwards.

"Rufus," Kally whispered, clutching his jacket. 

"Come on kid, these are the slums. Give her over and I won't kill you," the man said waving a knife in front of him.

"Fuck off old man. You can't touch her."

The man never said anything, simply charged. Everything in his body told him to move, but he couldn't. 

"Rufus!"

His body was moving as Kally threw herself in front of him. With a sickening sound the blade drove deep into her chest. The man stumbled, his eyes growing wide as he pulled the blade out. Rufus caught Kally's collapsing body as the man ran.

"Kally, Kally why did you do that," Rufus asked hugging her blood stained body to his.

"It hurts, Rufus. Please make it stop hurting."

He could only stare down into the pain filled green eyes. "I don't know how."

"I'm sorry I got the dress you bought me all dirty," she whispered her voice slipping. 

"It's okay, I can always buy you another one."

A small smile etched her features. "I love you."

Her eyes fluttered shut and Rufus could feel the life escape her body. 

"I love you," he whispered.

He picked her bloodstained body up and carried her the rest of the way home. People gasped as he reached the Shinra family mansion. The soldiers stepped aside as he carried his sister up the pathway into the house. Inside the house was dead silence. 

"Rufus," a deep voice called.

Rufus turned to see his father standing in the living room.

"Rufus, your mother…"

Rufus ignored his father and headed for the stairs, wanted to lay Kally in her bed.

"You mother hung herself tonight," his father called to his retreating back.

"Kally was murdered," he shot back. "I could care less for that selfish bitch."

He walked up the stairs, and kicked open the door to Kally's room. Everything was as she had left it. His father watched from the doorway as Rufus lay her in her bed. With one last lingering kiss he left.

"Did you fuck her?"

Rufus ignored the heated words of his father as he headed for his room.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I did. It felt good to wake up in the arms of somebody that actually loved me," Rufus said finally, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He turned to his father who was following him down the hall. "Just you and me now old man."

"Just you and me," his father echoed. "I'm sending you to Junon to finish your studies. I've appointed you to vice-president. Don't disappoint me."

Cold blue eyes watched as the older man headed back down the hall. _One day, old man, one day you will die and I will have control_.

Rufus closed his door and headed for the window. Staring over the vast landscape of Midgar he could smell the scent of strawberries. 

"You will suffer Midgar," he whispered pressing his hand against the glass. "Suffer for the misfortune that has befallen me. For you have taken my love from me and nothing will return her. One day Midgar you will feel the fear and emptiness I feel."

Rufus crawled into bed, throwing his blood soaked clothes into a heap on the floor. He missed the feeling of warm arms protecting him. 

"I love you," he whispered to Kally's departed love before slipping off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note**: Okay, I just know I'm going to get flamed over this. I'm the author and I wanted to write this. So if you flame me I'm just going to laugh at you. So feel free to review. Based roughly upon Sara and Setsuna from Angel Sanctuary.

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squaresoft. Kally and Colette belong to me. 


End file.
